


car rides | connor x reader

by emeraldsprite



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsprite/pseuds/emeraldsprite
Summary: You and Connor share a quiet conversation.





	car rides | connor x reader

“Detective, I’d advise you return home for the day. It’s currently 12:21:39 and you still have work tomorrow.” You groaned, letting your head bash against your table. “Do not think for a second that I will let you skip work tomorrow.”

The bashing continued, ringing out in the empty precinct. The night had taken over Detroit. The lights in the precinct were still on, and there was nobody in sight except the towering android standing beside you, watching you finish your shit-load of paperwork. His dark-chocolate eyes gazed down at you, and you could practically feel the worry of you hurting yourself radiating off him.

Hank had gone home a few hours ago, tired of waiting for Connor to come with him. The awkward bean of an android had decided to stay besides you, claiming that “he wanted to make sure you were alright. So, here you were.

“Detective, you’ll damage your brain. I can calculate that there are at least 50 ways to cope with stress and aggression. Keep doing this, and the chances of you getting a concussion, start internally bleeding, or—”

You stopped hitting your head against the table top. Your back ached, and you felt like you were just about to pass out. “Detecti—”

“Just call me (y/n), Connor.” You grumbled as you rubbed your temples.

“I’m sorry. Right, (y/n). I suggest you go home. You’ve got quite a day in front of you tomorrow. Do you have your keys?” You were too tired to argue, so you practically shoved your car keys down his throat, and dragged you to your car.

The entire car trip was silent. Well, not exactly. You had faint music playing from your radio, and the sound of air rushing through the half open car window. And although the silence wasn’t awkward, you still felt the need to say something.  
“Hey, Connor?”  
“Yes, (y/n?)”  
“Why do you still wear that LED and that Cyberlife jacket?”

He looked down at his cleanly ironed outfit, his LED gleaming yellow. “I mean, not that you don’t look good in it, of course. It’s just that—you don’t have to wear it anymore. Just…most deviants don’t keep the LED and the jacket, since they want to wear normal clothes and not merchandise outfits.”

“I-I don’t know. I’ve been wearing this for the longest time. It’s not that I don’t feel human enough. I just don’t feel…comfortable, in human outfits. Every time Hank brings it up, I keep telling myself that I’ll wear ‘human’ clothes another day. But I guess that day hasn’t come yet.”

You nodded. “I get it. It’s actually pretty hard, you know? To be something for a long time, only to realize you aren’t that. But when you try to change, it’s…it’s scary. It’s like giving up who you thought you were, and even when you’ve changed, that past still sticks with you.”

He opened his mouth to talk, but for a while, no words came out. “In the span of weeks I’ve turned from a ruthless being to a…thing with feelings. I thought that I could get over my programming and who I was built to be, but it’s still there. I was made to hunt my own species, and now, I’m not sure who I’m going to be yet.”

“I’m not going to force you, but I just want to know that you’re free now, and that when the time comes, you can start to find out who you are again. There’s always time to find out who you are again.” You put a hand on his knee, as comfort. You could still see some street lights on in the distance, glowing yellow, slowly lulling you to sleep.

“(y/n). We’re there.” A soft hushed voice woke you up. You eyelids lifted. You really didn’t feel like getting up, especially since you’ve just gotten a little bit of sleep. You just wanted to stay strapped to your seat and stay there for the rest of the night. You hear Connor sigh, and unbuckle your seat. Before you knew it, he was carrying you out the car, and locking your parked car for you.

You heard the unlocking of a few doors, and although you weren’t entirely conscious by then, you could still feel Connor press a kiss against your forehead.

You woke up, a yawn cracking through the silence of your bedroom. There was an empty chair near your bed. Rubbing your eyes, you made way to the toilet, only to find Connor standing in front of the mirror. You scanned his body, finding him draped in a completely different outfit. His old cyberlife jacket was neatly folded near the sink, and his LED laid on the floor, a dull gray.

He turned towards you and gave you the same goofy grin he always had.

“Good morning, (y/n).”

**Author's Note:**

> It was really short and rushed, but hope you liked it either way. Please don’t repost, and finally, thanks for reading, guys!


End file.
